


The Painting

by sanyflame



Series: Death and The Magician [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sarcastic Hawke, Tension, cassandra panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: Dahlia Lavellan was out dragon hunting. Hawke arrives at Skyhold earlier than expected and she doesn't come alone.(Almost) Everyone panics as they gather in Josephine's office trying to manage a certain mage's presence in Skyhold.Cassandra is furious, but things unfold in a way she could have never imagined.





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call the series Death and The Magician, representative of the tarot cards I personally see for Dahlia and Anders.

The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone felt on edge except Hawke, who was comfortably reclined in the sofa, snacking on the spiced nuts Josephine always had available in the room. The crunching sound she made the only sound between those four walls. Cassandra didn’t quite expect the Champion of Kirkwall to present herself this way but perhaps this was unsurprising, given what Varric told her. She had a fleeting pang of guilt at not having believed him.

“So, the Inquisitor is not in to greet us”, Hawke said.

"Her Lady Inquisitor has departed to the Hinterlands not long ago to deal with a pending situation there. Master Thetras did inform us you would be arriving but we did not expect you so soon,” Josephine replied.

“Ahh yes! We heard strange rumors involving red lyrium so decided to make our way here anyway. We were fairly close when Varric's contact managed to locate us. Sorry," she said after a pause and proceeded to stuff another handful of nuts in her mouth.

"Not a problem, I’m sure we will be able to be accommodating until the Inquisitor arrives," Josephine replied. "Her Lady Inquisitor was adamant that you and any guests you might bring be treated cordially," she said shooting polite but meaningful glances towards Cassandra and Cullen.

Silence fell on the room again. Hawke continued to eat, seemingly oblivious to the tension around her. Fenris stood next to her, senses sharpened and ready to fight if it was necessary. Anders stood at the end of the room, leaning against the wall. He expected much of the fuss to be about him so tried not to say or move much.

Cassandra was angry. As much as she admired the Champion of Kirkwall she thought it outrageous that she would bring the apostate who blew the Kirkwall Chantry into the heart of the Inquisition. Varric had warned it was a possibility and she had protested but Dahlia had firmly said that Hawke and any guests were welcome and to be treated as any other honorable guests. She didn’t agree with her but she trusted her so went along with it whilst hoping that Hawke wouldn't make that mistake.

Cassandra never thought to find a best friend in that women in raggedy clothes she met months ago. But she did. Dahlia had trusted her with the shocking and sad details of her past life, as a Trevelyan, as an outcast being hunted by her stepmother and as an unwelcome outsider in Clan Lavellan. She was incredibly kind and understanding and Cassandra found her a soothing influence.

But she wasn't ok with this. Not standing the silence anymore she blurted out. “This is ridiculous, we are going to talk about it, the inquisitor isn’t going to suddenly arrive to resolve this." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. “Champion, your presence here is much appreciated and we really could use all the help we can with Corypheus but your…. _friend_ ….could be an issue.”  
Cullen jumped in. “I agree, it is dangerous for everyone if he stays here, we do not want to be associated with…"

Hawke's face sharpened as she cut him off. “Templar Cullen, I'm afraid associating with me is associating with him so it seems we have a problem.” Cassandra didn’t miss Fenris rolling his eyes at this statement. “Besides, he has some interest in being here as we need to ask the Inquisitor about the slaughter of a Dalish clan in the Free Marches,” Hawke finished.

At this, Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine exchanged glances.

“Clan Lavellan? Yes, unfortunately, the Duke of Wycombe led a purge against the Inquisitor’s clan and most are dead,” Josephine replied in a somber tone.

For the first time, Anders moved, stepping forward. “The Inquisitor’s clan? What do you mean? The Inquisitor is a city elf!” He said.

Josephine proceeded to give the official version of Dahlia’s story. The one where she was born a city elf in Starkhaven, joined Clan Lavellan an adult and, because she knew humans better, offered to travel to the conclave to observe negotiations.

“Well, that story makes sense. Everyone refers to her as The Inquisitor, or The Herald of Andraste, or Her Worship and whilst Varric gushed about how nice she is he never really wrote much about her,” Hawke said. "Either way, we would like to talk to her about it. We’re trying to locate someone who may have lived with the clan for some time.”

Josephine glanced nervously between Cassandra and Cullen. “Certainly, I’m sure the Inquisitor will be able to assist you if she can. And we can also agree that any potential issues by your presence here will be resolved by the Inquisitor. I’ll get someone to prepare some lodgings for you. It might take some time, please make yourselves comfortable. I’ll send some food and drinks in." She said, earning a squeak of appreciation from Hawke, before leaving the room.

Cassandra didn’t want to leave, she was still suspicious and would prefer staying. She eventually eased up when she managed to coax from Hawke a few details of her duel with the Arishok. Cullen had settled behind Josephine’s desk, scrolling through some boring book about Orlesian politics.

Food arrived and Hawke quickly tucked in. "Well, she has a big appetite," Cassandra thought. Fenris settled by Hawke’s side, visibly more relaxed. She saw Anders move to the back of the room to remove his overcoat. Something dropped to the floor and he bent over to pick it up. A sparkle caught her eye and Cassandra froze and gasped. She quickly paced in his direction startling him who didn’t expect to see her this close to him. As he straightened up Cassandra could see it better. A half heart shaped necklace around his neck.

“Where did you get this!?" She said lightly touching it; her gaze fixed on it.

“It is mine!" Anders replied whilst instinctively grabbing it and putting it back under his shirt. He quickly moved to join Hawke and Fenris who were focused on the food and had missed this whole interaction.

Cassandra was still in the same spot, her mind racing, her heart rate increased and she could feel knots in her stomach. “It cannot be, it cannot be...” she kept repeating in her head.

She remembered all the stories Dahlia told her about the man she fell in love with, some 10 years before, the man who found her almost dead, who cared for her and healed her wounds. She showed her the necklace and confessed how she was never able to forget him. She never provided many details about who this man was or what had happened to him. She only had said fate tore them apart. But Cassandra knew when she looked in her friend’s eyes and every time she saw her touch that necklace what this man meant to her. It was a heartbreaking story and Cassandra grieved for her friend’s heartache. She tried to get more details to see if the Inquisition could find this man, but Dahlia always refused.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Josephine’s return who announced their accommodation would be ready in an hour. Leliana entered the room as well and proceeded to casually greet Hawke and her party like they were old friends. Cassandra was surprised about how nonchalant Leliana was with all this but perhaps not shocked.

She struggled to focus, her mind was still racing, she started sweating, shaking and felt dazed. She walked towards Josephine’s desk, poured a glass of brandy and gulped it in one go, she then got another one which won her the inquiring looks of Josephine and Cullen.

One of Josephine’s runners walked in. “Lady Ambassador, a delivery from the capital, a present from Conte Vellorian? They said you know of it."

"Ahhhh yes, the portrait. Please send them in"

“Ugh! Cassandra interjected. "She is not going to like it and she is not going to want it. It is probably overpainted in terrible Orlesian fashion."

“Cassandra, Varg is an Orlesian grand master of painting. The most renowned in Orlais, Thedas even, for her realistic powerful pieces. I am sure she captured our Lady Inquisitor quite well. We will accept it." Josephine said.

The delivery men came in and set the cloth covered gigantic canvas against the wall, next to the fireplace.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen shouted. "That thing is bigger than she is! It’s ridiculous!"

"Commander, the Inquisitor is an important figure, a symbol of hope and faith. It is only fitting she is represented accordingly." Josephine said. "Let us take a look at it.”

"What! Now?!" Cassandra shouted in a panic, looking around the room. “Maybe we should wait till our guests leave?"

"Oh please, don't mind me," Hawke said with a smirk, clearly enjoying seeing her lose composure. "I want to see what this Herald of Andraste looks like."

Cassandra felt faint again, dizzy, panicky and struggled to keep any semble of composure. Josephine moved to the side of the painting, ready to pull the knot that kept the cover in place. Everyone was looking at it, waiting. Cassandra closed her eyes and through the ringing of her ears heard the swoosh of the fabric hitting the floor.

A few moments passed and Cassandra could hear talking in the distance. As her mind and senses slowly came back into focus she opened her eyes.

"Relax Commander, it was a gift and it is superb. A true masterpiece." Leliana was saying. "It captures her perfectly well."

"It is still too big and I don't think she will like it," Cullen interjected.

Everyone in the room was transfixed by the painting, even Cullen who had objected to it. Cassandra turned her gaze to the back on the room and her heart jumped to her mouth.

Anders was also transfixed by the painting, but he had turned an ashy grey complexion. His eyes were wide open and she could see shiny prickles of tears forming. His mouth was slightly agape. There was surprise in his face and sorrow. She furrowed her brow and felt her own eyes prickling with tears. She was seeing the same look of sorrow she saw in Dahlia's eyes.

“Ohh she is pretty! She also looks a bit scary. Can't wait to meet her," Hawke said with a smile in her face. Beside her Fenris also seemed fixated in the painting but after a moment Cassandra saw him glance over at Anders, surely a realization of who she was. Hawke remained impassive but then suddenly rose up and said:

“Well, the food was lovely, the painting is lovely, but I think we should all rest now, yes?"

“Of course Lady Hawke, your rooms should be ready now. My pager just outside will see to your rooms. Have a good rest."

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to write this as there are so many people in the room and conveying everyone's emotions was tough. Plus I am truly a newbie when it comes to writing.
> 
> I am planning to add art to this drabble in the future, namely The Portrait. Hopefully created by the lovely and talented Varg (Elavalella on Tumblr...check their work)
> 
> Thank you TK for your help xx


End file.
